Fan Fun Day
Episode Information= Fan Fun Day is episode 12b of season 3 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. . Summary A devoted HJ5 fan has won the day to spend with her favorite band, but unending accidents keep happening to her. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie Major *Kaylee *Puff Pearce Plot The tour bus arrives in Kawaiiopolis and the girls are excited to return to the city, this time to see the sights they could not last time. Then Rudie interrupts and tells them they have to cancel their plans because they've got to do Fan Fun Day instead. Confused as to what he meant, Puff Pearce arrives with a small girl called Kaylee, who will be spending the entire day with the band. Music tries to talk to Kaylee, but the only response she gets is silence. The girls perform an impromptu rendition of "Dancing in the Sunlight", only to be interrupted when Rudie accidentally causes Kaylee to fall into an open maintainence pit and G pulls her out. Love suggests that Kaylee is hungry, so Baby plans a picnic in the park. Rudie insists on shaking a bottle of soda before giving it to Kaylee and the contents erupt in her face when he opens the lid for her. Music's next idea is that she teach Kaylee to dance, so they go to an amusement arcade with a dance dance contest machine. Rudie accidentally breaks the Pick-A-Prize machine, which results in it picking up Kaylee and dropping her into the prize chute. Angel wants to give Kaylee a makeover, but when Rudie tries to keep the fans outside the salon under control, he accidentally causes the blowdryer to short-circuit, spinning Kaylee around and singing her hair. G wants Kaylee to record a song with them in the recording studio, but Kaylee is so quiet that the recording microphone can't detect her voice. So Rudie turns the gain up to maximum, only for Kaylee to sing louder and break all the recording equipment with the overload surge. Love takes Kaylee to see the motorised sundial exhibit, as she's convinced it will be completely safe, because they're only dangerous when the sun is shining on them. Rudie naturally opens all the blinds keeping the room dark and the resulting vibrations knock the walls of the building off. Because of all the accidents they've caused for Kaylee, G insists on bundling her up in pillows to keep her safe. The final event of the day is for Kaylee to perform onstage with HJ5 at their concert, but when Rudie unties a rope without checking what it was attached to, it wraps around Kaylee and the G prop balloon flies away, carrying Kaylee with it. The girls, Rudie and Puff chase the runaway balloon all the way across the city until a bird flies into it and it pops, dropping Kaylee in the marshmallow pits. Unable to stop running in time, her rescuers fall in after her. Rudie tries to stop Puff livestreaming Kaylee's response when she asks how the day went, expecting a terrible answer. Speaking for the first time that day, Kaylee tells them it "was the best day ever" and thanks them for giving her so much fun. Angel then realises that they didn't need to do anything to make Kaylee's day fun, she was happy just to spend quality time with them. Quotes Puff Pearce: This is all going live! (Under breath) Soon I won’t have to do lame stories like this. (louder) I mean, smile! Trivia *The Pick-A-Prize machine is mostly filled with Yummy Bear and Raz plushies. |-| Gallery= Screenshots AngelAndBaby_PickMe.png|Angel and Baby playing Pick Me! Gschedule.png|G made a schedule for their vacation. GcheckingSchedule.png|Fan Fun day isn’t on the schedule. ThisIsKaylee.png|This is Kaylee. Music_NoResponse.png|Music trying to talk to Kaylee. GrescuesK.png|G pulling Kaylee out of the hole. BKL02.png|Baby, Kaylee and Love. LwMKdance01.png|Love watching Music and Kaylee dance. AKG.png|Angel, Kaylee and G. PuffConfused.png|Puff is confused by Rudie. RudieAnnoyedWithPuff.png|Rudie is annoyed with Puff. G_IKnow.png|I know what every HJ5 fan wants. KayleeWithHJ5_01.png|Kaylee in the recording studio with HJ5. GwithPillowedKaylee.png|G making sure Kaylee is safe KayleePillows.png|with pillow bundling, KayleeWithHJ5_02.png|Kaylee on stage with HJ5. MMPit.png|Everyone in the marshmallow pit. KBestDay.png|Kaylee: Best Day Ever! KhugsG.png|Kaylee hugs G. KhugsRudie.png|Kaylee hugs Rudie. BKA.png|Baby, Kaylee and Angel. MKL.png|Music, Kaylee and Love. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=